


【燕青咕哒】一见误终身

by Coldonehit



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 09:54:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18140681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coldonehit/pseuds/Coldonehit
Summary: 感谢约稿，经同意放出www第一次用ao3感觉好愉快啊2333终于不用在popo链接中瞎跳了……（碎碎念）有车，乙女向，有剧情二设





	【燕青咕哒】一见误终身

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢约稿，经同意放出www  
> 第一次用ao3感觉好愉快啊2333终于不用在popo链接中瞎跳了……（碎碎念）  
> 有车，乙女向，有剧情二设

她很害怕燕青，虽然她心知肚明，现在身在迦勒底的【燕青】是随她指示的从者而非当初新宿的幻灵，但她就是止不住自己的退缩和颤抖。就算她知道燕青是一个很敏感、也很忠诚的从者……但身体的本能是无法欺骗一名武者的，她害怕他，显而易见。

她在相连的梦中亲眼看到燕青过去的那份未能传达的忠义与痛悔，也能从切实交错的现实中了解到燕青有多么希望甚至是渴望向她表现自己。她为自己无法回应这份信任感到羞愧乃至愤怒——说不清的针对无法正视现实的自己，还是针对那个在新宿做下过分事情的幻灵。

今夜仍是那个梦，属于光怪陆离的新宿以及流光一逝的那名幻灵的噩梦。

“Master，能请你去外侧顺便查看一下情况吗？”听到她决定要去厕所变装成男性，黑色的阿尔托利亚以一贯的坚定态度向她提出了难以拒绝的要求，“场内毋庸置疑拥有敌方的英灵，善于气息遮断的Assassin，然而我和放火女都不擅长掩盖气息，可能进展到最后会打草惊蛇，届时或许需要您通过地势进一步增援。”

王下定了结论，“虽然可能会有危险，但若是这么做最终承担风险的还是御主，所以请下决断吧，master。”

就像以前任何一次一样，她没有犹豫地赞成了这一套提案。然而作为十六岁的少女来讲，要说她的体型能装扮成同龄的异性而不被人发现未免有些异想天开，所以最终为她准备的是一套怎么看都更接近男童而非少年的小西装。“勉勉强强可以装扮成十三岁男孩的样子，挺适合你的嘛，大少爷。”黑色的贞德如此说着，脸上的表情更像是幸灾乐祸。

进场前的密谈中，对新宿Archer那句“人靠衣装马靠鞍，狗佩铃铛跑得欢”报以轻笑的她也没什么生气的底气，就连想要跺一跺脚也因为这是很女孩子气的举动放弃了。“我去厕所了！”她索性转头离去，装作听不见身后的笑声。

说起来……站在两个厕所之间，虽然知道现在不是能够犹豫的时机，她却还是踟蹰地在男女厕的标识之间徘徊起来。平心而论，她当然是想上女厕所的，但想到现在的自己是头发及肩穿着男式西装的男孩，又觉得走进女厕所反而是什么失礼的事情。

更何况，在这个大楼里说不定埋伏着导致新宿成为特异点的敌人，这一点违和感说不定会成为导致迦勒底前功尽弃的原因，听到走廊远处传来的脚步声，她还是冲进了男厕所。

意想以外的家伙出现在了完全不正确的地方？！她首先看到的是阿尔托利亚熟悉的脸，在她条件反射一般地做出反应之后，她才意识到心中隐隐敲响的警钟来自何方，眼前这个人身上所穿的并不是礼服裙，而是阿尔托利亚日常所穿的，现代风格异常明显的外套和短裤。

换言之，这个人并非自己的同伴阿尔托利亚——而是，敌方那个可怕的幻灵。

虽然已经是一名经验丰富的御主，但作为人类的单人对上哪怕不能称之为英灵的幻灵，胜算也还是令人绝望的零。趁着他没有注意直接逃走吧，少女保持冷静如此想着，安静地、自然地……不要让他发现任何违和地，逃跑。

失败了，完全被看穿了。被对方卡住脖子摔进某个隔间之前，她甚至以为自己成功了，可下一瞬间身体撞击在冰冷的瓷砖上，迟来的晕眩和恐惧在痛楚传入到大脑之前笼罩了她。她因为疼痛而泛起泪光的眼只能模糊地注视着“阿尔托利亚”的身形在一瞬间像是被雾气笼罩又溶解了一般，变成了那个俊美而疯狂的男子。

“哟，又见面了啊，小御主。”新宿的assassin蹲下，带着不明所以的笑意卡住她的脖子迫使她抬起头来。他的手很稳，少女几乎能感觉到空气从喉咙里一丝一丝被他掠夺出去，“你说……我应该杀了你吗？”她听到男人含笑问她，像是询问是否要剪除一朵花儿一样。

在那一瞬间，她感觉到、或者说是体会到了对她来说极为罕见的，已经完全行至绝路一般的恐怖。可靠的同伴不管哪一个都没有在身后，作为御主的才能甚至连应用的机会都没有就要迎来生命的终焉。

新杀欣赏着这个年轻女孩脸上的恐惧，她不想死，这是燕青非常熟悉的面容，恐惧、对眼前能够决定她命运的人不自觉地期盼和哀求轮番出现在那张秀丽的脸上，把她的表情扯得乱七八糟——真是太美了。

“我啊，其实也不想杀你。”他凑近少女，眼睛带着笑意弯起来，亲密得如同推心置腹的密友，他欣赏着对方脸上的每一丝表情，“但是、我也有想要的东西，这么说你能够理解吧？”

她僵硬地点点头，这是她现在需要努力才能做出的动作了，纵然已经经历过无数个生死关头，但面对随时可能会来临的死亡，藤丸立香还是感觉到自己仍然是一开始的那个普通人。多丢人啊，若是开口说话的话，想必从颤抖的喉头滚动到舌尖的会是无意义的拟声词吧。

她的脑子乱成一片，却又不可思议的，试图在这种环境下寻找出一条生路。Assassin可以称之为美丽的脸庞上，自始至终都挂着令人见了就心生好感的笑意，只有顾盼间偶然表达出的隐隐焦躁的疯狂破坏了那份静美。

不过这不影响她听到那个不可思议的要求，assassin看着她，忽然笑得极为扭曲，这种前后反差忽然极大的变化让她本能地向后移动过去——手掌狼狈的蹭在地面上，属于发育中少女细瘦的脚踝完全离开了移位的裤管暴露在外。

Assassin只需要握住生人脆弱的部位，就可以轻易地掌握她整个人。“别忙着躲嘛，小御主。”她再一次听到年轻男人求爱时惯有的，甜蜜的声音，“不想死的话，就在这里做一次吧？”

少女本能地涨红了脸，到现在她才意识到，assassin的目的不论是折辱还是取乐都不会是杀死她，但……承受着死亡和暴力的威胁，面对完全不可能是对手的对手，她到底还是露出了不属于迦勒底御主的那份弱势。

拒绝的态度已经很鲜明，然而assassin不以为意——本来他就没想过要杀了她。把手掌下胡乱挣扎扭动的身体提起来按到墙上，幻灵只觉得巨大的满足感一瞬间把他填充的快要飞起来，他笑着在她耳边轻咬，“自己脱掉衣服，你总不想等一会赤裸着面对自己的从者吧？”

躯体忽然僵硬，然后慢慢放松，少女含着泪回过了头。让她失望的，也是理所当然的，这个扭曲的幻灵做了一个手势——“脱”。

先是外套，然后是衬衣，随后被她脱下来的是鞋子和单层的西裤。

虽然预料到在这栋楼中会出现很多不尽如人意的状况，但无论如何，集合了犯罪之王和最著名侦探的两颗大脑也不会有人猜到，他们的御主现在处于何等屈辱的境地。藤丸立香紧紧咬着牙，生怕突如其来的屈辱感会让自己无力地哭出声来，她知道自己正在控制不住地颤抖着，可最后可堪蔽体的内衣还是在男人灼灼的目光中离开了主人洁白的肌肤。

似乎是要为自己保留尊严一样，立香奋力使用着僵硬到不似身体一部分的手臂把那几件衣物好好地叠在一起。Assassin靠近并完全贴在她的背上，也只是让她停止了一瞬。

那只套着手铠的手不耐烦地挥开轻薄布料的同时，她的耳朵被含住了，另一个人的体温和情欲被做出品尝动作的舌头传递过来，黏糊糊的不快感沿着脊柱一路升高，她只能感觉到两人相贴的肌肤立刻就起了一层细细的鸡皮疙瘩。

Assassin哼笑一声，“第一次？”她不为所动的态度完全没有打消这个男人的积极性，不知怎么的，立香甚至觉得他更兴奋了——透过男人下装隐隐顶在她腰臀处的东西很好的说明了主人的状态。“那要好好抚摸才行。”后方似乎传来什么东西落在地上声音，然后一只手直接盖住了她因为姿势而像钟乳石一般垂下去的嫩乳。

他解开了其中一只手铠，就好像是为了像测试体验品一样更好地感受眼前屈服的身体。自己就像物品一样被使用着，这个认知让她再次感受到几乎令她眩晕的屈辱感。

“唔……这么摸起来似乎不怎么方便嘛。”美丽的身体几乎每一处都可以赏玩，但放弃一只手铠已经是备战的极限了，assassin难得的犯了踟蹰。自己到底要用那一只手去感受她最敏感的部位呢？

有心征询本人的意见，但从一开始就很不合作的少女到现在可是连声音都没出过一声，明知道她看不见、看见了也不会有所动摇，他还是撒娇一般地撇撇嘴。

他的武器是生前最常用的，他就算戴着它们也不影响生活中的举动，只要他想，这拼接生铁的皮料就没办法妨害到他之间的哪怕一片雪花，此时此刻当然也不例外。

感受着没有体温的硬质物品滑进双腿间，简直就像是毒蛇在身上爬行一样让她反射性的夹紧了腿根。“不要急啊小御主，我们还没有开始喔？”完全把她拥进怀里的家伙说出的话更让她紧张，可那毕竟不是毒蛇，而是体现主人意志的肢体。

冰冷的铁质指尖穿进了少女年轻的身体，在尽可能并紧的滑腻大腿中坚定地前进、上挑、寻找。说不好是因为紧张还是进来之前就有的尿意，那里已经有一点湿润起来了，出乎意料的轻快手感让assassin挑高眉毛，“是我让你等急了？”

“那么，我们现在就开始。”

以为他所说的开始是另一重意味的插入，虽然知道不可能逃脱，少女还是把身体完全倚靠向面前冰冷的瓷砖墙壁，好像这能使疼痛来得晚一些一样。Assassin大概能猜出她心中的想法，但他没有任何爱怜的异质之情中，欣赏绝望的挣扎要排在取悦她之前。

先动起来的是一直抓握着柔软胸乳的手，然后是如同机械义肢一样的铠，还有他啧啧不断的品尝着小御主侧颈的唇舌——让我们开始吧。

她的身体本能的认识着来自外界的一切触碰，在胸前鲜明的对比下，无情将小小的阴核剥离出肉唇玩弄着的冰冷手指，无疑被认定为【非人】，可在这种境地下认识反而让原本就处在紧张状态下的她的身体更加敏感起来。

鲜嫩的乳尖被毫不留情地按压着，男人的手掐住整个小巧的乳晕，随意的搓弄起来，这样的玩弄方式让藏在乳肉内部的还未发育成熟的乳头也被迫体会着痛楚。但她也不得不承认，的确是有着什么陌生的感受，随着手指一次次收紧、提起、搓弄，在身体深处滴滴答答的苏醒过来。

明明只是在紧紧闭合着的穴口例行常事的抚摸，金属包裹着的指尖却带出了满含情色意味的淫猥水声，腿根还是闭合着的，所以拔出手时这声音反而更大，当assassin将手从腿根软肉和热情包裹着它的肉瓣中拔出来时，甚至发出了类似“啵”的一声。

金属制品上的蜜液格外明显，哪怕是手掌手腕处的皮质部分也有着被水汽侵染过的微妙痕迹。“湿了。”这么简单的词汇却让她止不住地越发感受到耻辱，和耻辱带来的副产品——敏感。

正是因为满心不愿，在这种随时可能会有人进来的半公开场合她才愈发敏感起来，从来没有被如此饱含情欲地触碰过的身体就这样被迫向一个连名字都不知道的男人张开。湿漉漉的舌头在侧颈这样的要害处徘徊，assassin呼出的气息轻轻扫在少女的肌肤上，其中不言而喻的酥麻似乎穿透了那层雪白莹润的皮肤，跟随着流动的血液一道淌进她的身体深处。

不可避免的，她喘息的动静微微泄露出一点，又很快被阻拦在闭合的唇瓣中，让assassin很是遗憾。不过，坏点子总是说来就来，尤其是在这种时候。

穴口已经足够湿润，汁水甚至在他翻搅的动作中逐渐浸湿了手掌，动作时带起的气流告诉立香，那里甚至已经准备充分到连腿根都是一片黏糊糊的液体。小阴核被恶意捏住提起来，她的身体跟随着动作紧绷的刹那，燕青粗鲁地顶了进去。

“唔！”完全在意料之外的疼痛和恐慌让她忍不住哼出声来，可身后的轻笑让立香拼命一般地收紧颤抖的嘴唇想要保持安静。失败了，和温柔细致的前戏不同，assassin正在进行的抽插显得越来越粗暴，甚至到了可以称之为虐待的地步。

向上弯曲的凶器每一次都被assassin插到最深处，几乎要顶进少女的腹部一般的用着力，抽出来的时候也丝毫没有留情，粗大的头部凶狠地刮擦着柔媚火热的嫩肉，退到茎身哗啦一声带着淫汁流出来的程度才会继续深入地攻击她的小淫穴。

“下面倒是很诚实呢。”被时不时的深顶玩弄的头脑中一片空白，她听着男人下流的形容随着舌尖钻进耳洞，“每插一下都会带出好多水呢，真是个淫荡的乖孩子。”呜……她本来就被过激的快感搞得魂不思蜀，作为敏感带的耳朵再这么被模仿着肉棒的节奏来回顶动的舌头舔舐，马上就有忍耐已久的呻吟逸出了因为快感微微张开的嘴巴。

身体被激烈地顶弄着，简直像是被这根火热的东西钉在墙上一样，反正推拒着墙壁的手完全承担不起两个人的体重，她干脆咬住了自己的拳头试图阻止这种丢人的声音。

站立后入本来就进的很深，两个人本来就有的身高差也在此时助纣为虐，更何况assassin的肉棒向上弯曲出一个明显的弧度，此刻像是烧热的弯刀自足进出于奶油一般，粗大肉棒上的肉棱来来回回的剐蹭着小穴里的某一个地方，让她不受控制地颤抖着身体。男人的两只手更是停不下来一样地，在她自己都不甚清楚的部位来回揉捏。

就在她抵抗着三点夹击的操弄所带来的快感时，厕所外门忽然嘎吱一想，女性轻巧的足音宣告着几个人的到来，值得庆幸的是，这些人显然只需要镜子来补妆，所以她们并没有走进里面的隔间区。不幸的是……

“刚刚里面是不是有什么声音？”听到外面的话语，她不可避免的紧张起来，又在男人捏着花心的手指稍稍加力的情况下，张大嘴巴拼命喘着气来抵消身体中苦闷的快感。然而外面的人还不罢休一般的继续闲谈着，“不觉得很像那种声音吗？”

“我觉得就是门的声音，玲子完全就是想要了嘛。”另一个声音轻松自如。而玲子似乎不肯罢休，一边说着“那就一起去里面听听”一边走了进来。

“嘘，不要发出声音哦？”就在这种时候，assassin反而像是被什么异样的快感刺激到了一般，虽然由大力抽插改为了埋在她身体里面缓缓挺动，但咬着她脖子轻轻用牙齿刮擦的这类的小动作不仅没有停止，反而变本加厉起来。这对立香来说反而更辛苦了，先前偶有一下的电光般的快感现在从那根肉棒不甚明显的动作中源源不断的被榨取出来，完全被操的浮起来的g点无比悦乐地带领穴肉抽搐着夹紧快乐的源泉。

“就快了吧？”察觉到不正常的僵直似乎越来越频繁，他扳过她的头，在外间走进来的凌乱足音中，用最暧昧的耳语询问她，“不想被发现？”

直到此时他才第一次看到她的表情，那是一张完全被快感弄得乱七八糟的脸，虽然被强制转过头时还是面带不甘，但当他轻轻挺腰，这份愤怒马上会转化为融化一般的表情。想必是忍耐的很辛苦，为了咬住拳头而张开的嘴巴边上满是溢出的口水，加上额头面庞上因为激烈情事而不可避免形成的细密汗珠，稍微拨动手指就会成串滑下脸颊的泪水——这完完全全迷乱的样子很好的取悦了他。

Assassin向她勾了勾舌尖，“求我。”

嘴唇张了又合，然而足音和快感的浪潮一样越来越近，她极力压抑中的喉咙已经发出了低低的呜咽声，她无声地说出了——“求你”。

男人甜蜜地笑了起来，“可以可以，乖孩子”，他很轻地勾住她转过来的头，享受着她的初吻。她破碎的呻吟通过声带传递给舌头，又通过舌头传递给强势入侵她口腔的侵略者，那完全不得思路的使用舌头的方式让他轻轻地发笑着将舌头卷起来摩擦她最敏感的上颚，这是压垮她的最后一根稻草。

门外不知什么时候起已经没了声音，她就是在这样狼狈的时候，喷出了羞耻的液体。

【记住我的名字】

然后那个时候，他又说了什么呢？身体上的不适让她从熟睡中醒了过来，虽然还很困，但察觉到下身湿漉漉的一片甚至浸湿了睡裙，腿间滑溜溜的微妙感觉让她勉强揉着眼睛想爬起来换一套衣服。被窝外的夜晚微微寒冷，让她忍不住抱着肩膀抖了抖，就在这个时候，意料之外的，拖鞋似乎被什么东西拖拽着在她眼皮底下摆好了。

【我叫做，燕青】

还没有完全醒来，立香本能地重复了还残留在脑海中的，幻灵所说的最后的话语，“……燕青？”

“是的，master，我在。”浓稠到像是一团墨汁一样的黑暗中，一个人的身影骤然浮现，燕青回应了御主的召唤——纵然那根本算不上是召唤，只能说是迷梦中带来的呢喃。

“诶、什么！”被忽然解除灵体化的出现燕青吓到，立香一屁股滑坐回了床上，还没有离开肩膀的手掌迅速感觉到皮肤下因战栗形成的鸡皮疙瘩，“怎么进来的？！”

条件反射扶住她的英灵似乎停顿了，好像她问了一个什么直刺人心的问题一样，沉默的样子居然带着几分委屈。一时之间立香也顾不上纠结这个问题，只是想着怎么才能遮掩一下自己的尴尬，因为这个梦分外敏感的身体，已经因为【燕青】这个相同的存在，又起了一些她所不愿见到的反应。

事实上她对燕青格外的回避也来源于此。理智上知道燕青并没有在新宿的记忆，对那件事也没打算迁怒到他身上，但是身体已经自动记住了对方的温度、气味、声音，只要靠近燕青就会期待着进一步动作什么的，她绝对不想被对方察觉到。

所以安全距离越拉越大，沟通能通过终端就不当面说，为拉开距离松了一口气的她完全没想到在燕青眼中这是怎样的疏远对待。

燕青是在晚饭之后偷偷跟着御主溜进来的，assassin职介加成下的气息遮断能让大部分从者都无法发觉他的存在，魔术方面还是个完全新手的立香自然更不可能精确识别出一个灵体化的从者。

这也并不是他第一次这么做了。直觉自己被御主所疏远，因为过去的经历对主人这一概念越发看重的燕青偶尔会无法控制地想要靠近御主，可是每一次都适得其反，反而无法让她像对待其他从者那样敞开心扉毫无芥蒂的交流。那么在她熟睡的时候安静地陪伴着她似乎也是不错的选择。

“为什么要这样看着我呢？”他想，用那样复杂的眼神，“就好像……我做了什么过分的事情一样。”但是无所谓，只要能够陪伴、能够为她而战，就应该满足了，他这样告诫自己。燕青并不是为自己寻找借口，可是从被召唤以来第一眼看到她，他就不可抑制地产生了强烈的被吸引的感觉。

想要她，想作为男性拥抱她、保护她，远远超出从者对御主的范畴。

他本以为自己能够忍耐的。但仅仅因为那个人直接叫出了他的名字，回过神来的时候，御主已经被他压倒在柔软的床褥之间不住地亲吻着。

立香觉得自己很……丢人。被同一个人做出两次这样狎戏的行为，在感受到快感的同时，居然还会被燕青牵动心神。他好像很擅长于这种行为，舌头在她小小的嘴里翻搅着，不住地用舌尖搔刮着上颚，先不论时间地点，这种技巧和上一次在新宿所感受到的几乎一模一样。

是同样的灵基、同样的人啊，虽然努力地想要把来到迦勒底的燕青和新宿的assassin加以区分，但面对着他就是会感觉到别扭的御主从未如此清晰地感受到他们是同一个存在，这一显而易见的事实。

“呜……不要，”小豆豆似乎被这根舌头通过身体这个介质挑逗着，身体颤抖着的同时，接吻的节奏也精确地让那个小小的快感器官跟着跳起来等待爱抚，对自己身体的变化感到难以启齿，她呜咽着试图推开压在身上的英灵，“燕青，不……”

她被吻的更深，身后的床让她无处可逃，只能承受。“我喜欢你叫我的名字，”狂野的一吻到现在才结束，燕青的声音因此变得低哑动听，“master……再叫一次给我听。”

不要，立香见他稍微退开，就忙不迭地想要逃跑，仍然和上次一样，燕青轻松地把她拽了回来。少女的体重对他来说似乎不存在一样，像是小孩子摆弄洋娃娃一般，立香的双腿被强制打开到肩膀，已经湿透的部位完全暴露在外部的空气中。

“已经湿透了啊，”似乎是在陈述事实，又似乎是在嘲笑她，燕青的手指在底裤上滑动着拨开这层薄薄的布料，黑暗当然无法成为他看清因为紧张而收缩更加剧烈的花穴的阻碍。燕青低下头，含住了花穴最上方挺立的小珠。

面对面被挑逗敏感部位的羞耻完全超过了上一次的体验，立香忍耐不住地发出惊叫声，还被禁锢在对方手掌中的腿也用起力想要固定住这个不住进犯自己的家伙。但是很快，早就做好准备的，在快感的洗礼下分外柔顺的身体自顾自地表达了臣服，在燕青以舌尖来回弹动，像快速颤动的蝴蝶翅膀一般玩弄那一粒可怜的小东西时，下方无人疼爱的穴口委委屈屈地喷出了大团淫汁。

准备多时的手指自然地滑进了御主温暖多汁的体内，在小穴里不紧不慢的动作起来，两根手指转动着寻找她最敏感的部位，燕青几乎能感觉到御主的淫水咕啾咕啾地顺着这两根手指向下流到了手臂上。他还含着备受责备的阴核，像是吮吸花朵中的蜜水一样，燕青不住地收缩着口中的肌肉，来来回回地把它吃得更大、更圆。

立香的腰臀已经不受她理智的控制了，在几乎要将她整个人都融化掉的快感下，腰肢频频抬起，主动把自己最柔软最敏感的一点送到燕青的指尖，期待他随之而来的蹂躏。在燕青刻意从最关键的部位滑开，只是勾动着手指故意让她焦急时，少女发出了哭泣一般的声音，“嗯、那里……不行、燕青、求你……呜……”

她期待的感觉就在那里，只要燕青稍微伸直指尖就能达到时，他反而不急着寻找了。连舔弄阴蒂的动作也慢下来，像是在品尝点心的挑剔食客一样，燕青花了更多时间爱抚已经有些抽搐的两瓣肉唇，爱怜地、珍惜地……用嘴唇抿一下，仔细的像是把巧克力糖放在舌头正面等待融化的孩子那样。

立香快被这不上不下的感觉逼疯了，她一个劲地抽泣着，在手指或唇舌动作的时候挺起腰来迎合他的动作，可是无力的身体往往马上就被放置在那里，燕青只会耐心的等待快要迎来高潮的时候过去，才会继续爱抚她的身体。

又一次，指尖抽离肉穴，带出令人羞耻的水声，还在超出两片小阴唇勃然挺立的小核上点了一下，伸出小手想要自己摸一下的举动也被制止，立香终于丢弃了无谓的坚持。“求你了，哈啊、插进来，”她哭哭啼啼的祈求，“呜……我想要燕青、狠狠地……拜托了……”

燕青当然早就准备好了，由于花费了太多时间让御主的态度软化，他甚至已经准备的太好——兴奋起来的腺液在没有爱抚的情况下已经流到了阴囊上，多少有些难耐地压抑着呼吸，他扳着御主的膝盖，缓缓插了进去。

很热，很软，像是被太阳毒晒过之后的沼泽一样，终于插入了梦寐以求的身体，燕青沉溺在这种感觉中，毫不犹豫地抽插起来。和上一次完全不同的体位让他挺翘的肉刃能够在动作间刺激到阴蒂背面，被玩弄过头的御主只能发出无意义的声音，一边夹紧双腿环住他精瘦的腰杆等待着进一步动作。

强劲的撞击下，少女发育中的两团雪乳就像是什么弹力极佳的点心一样，在暗杀者眼中画出了勾人的轨迹。没被爱抚也自顾自地硬起来的尖端更是在不住地甩动中获得了一些剩余的快感，但更多的是乳肉大幅度动作产生的疼痛，似乎是想要看的更清楚一些燕青直接把她的双腕压在了头顶，被枕头垫着的身体主动把美味送到了男人唇边。

恶作剧一样，燕青在来回抖动的乳尖上咬了一口，身下的身体忽然收紧肌肉，埋在小穴里的肉棒被一下猛夹吸吮的龟头一片酥麻。不想承认自己的恶作剧反而影响到了自己，他眯起眼睛，也狠狠把小半乳肉吸进嘴里拨弄着。

刚刚距离高潮只差一步的立香现在反而感觉更加苦闷，就像是刚下了几个人的地铁一下子涌入更多的乘客，她现在反而因为被注入的快感太多进入了无法高潮的境地。只知道拼命收紧小穴试图让肉棒的动作慢下来，连这样会让自己陷入更悲惨的境地也没有意识到，少女的头高高仰起来，上半身挺出夸张的弧度，又筋疲力尽的摔在了床上。

太快了，甚至没有一个能让她高潮的空隙，更多、更夸张的快感争先恐后地涌入已经不堪承受的身体，带她不断向更高的高峰前进着。

“不行了……呼啊……我、已经……”勉强说着求饶的话，她的心思已经飞向了天边，只是被一下下操弄所带来的过激快感勉强束缚在身体里，激烈的动作中，她说的话也含糊不清得厉害，“拜托、燕青……啊啊我真的……”

“求我啊，master，”被她淫乱的声音所刺激，燕青的声音也带着咬牙切齿的坚忍，“求我让你舒服、求我好好抱你，嗯？”毕竟比经验短浅的立香要游刃有余，他低笑着起来，声音中带着在床笫之间占据主动的恶意，“好好求我这个最让你讨厌的从者，才能舒服起来哦？”

完全无暇顾及他究竟在说些什么，把某种示弱恳求的方式记在心里的立香努力地抬起头凑近燕青，真不是一件容易的事情，连手臂都被压制住的现在，就算只是抬起头这种动作也能轻易牵动满溢出来的小穴，让立香发出了可怜小动物一般的、湿漉漉的喘息声。

猜出了她要做什么，燕青低下头主动凑了过去，直到此时，一直盘踞在他艳丽眉眼间的暴戾之色才切实被御主主动靠过来的举动抚平了。

“可以可以，乖孩子。”小声呢喃着宠爱的话语才吻上湿润的唇瓣，燕青终于如她所祈求的一般放慢了抽插的速度。“乖孩子”此刻真的表现得像一个乖孩子，期待已久的身体已经完全颤抖着奉迎燕青的一切举动，柔软的手臂环抱着暗杀者的脖颈，主动加深了这个吻的同时，从鼻腔中挤压着空气，发出了格外柔媚的声音。

即将迎来绚烂可怕的高潮，立香的舌头终于也被快要涨破身体的快感所驱使着，模仿着燕青的样子主动缠住对方的舌头，笨拙地用舌尖轻轻搔着燕青的上颚。明明是强势入侵对方口腔的技巧，被她模仿起来，反而像是主动送上门的小可怜一样，燕青带着调戏的笑意反客为主，就立刻让她伸着舌头只能被玩弄得发出诱惑的声音。

巧妙地控制着射精的时间，燕青先让她去了之后，才从她的身体中退出来，犹自抽搐的小穴开合之间混杂着白浊的淫水一股一股的涌出来，激烈的抽插所形成的白色泡沫湿淋淋的把她细嫩的腿根修饰得格外淫乱。

最引人注目的还是她身下那一滩怎么看都超出淫水范围的可疑水印，少女为失禁而羞愧抽泣的同时，强自忍耐的下身还时不时的喷出一道水柱。

“不用忍着嘛master，” 带着在床上能够满足她到如此地步的满足感，燕青笑眯眯地咬住她白生生的耳朵，“我帮你都舔掉也没问题哦。”

只是说这话还不满足，他的手已经向下摸过去，在立香的哭音里轻轻拧了小阴蒂一把——这下可是完全流出来了呢，连带因为憋尿而收缩的小穴一起放松下来，最终喷射到地上的液体比想象中还要多。

燕青终于满足，带着猛兽饱餐一顿的餍足把她的眼泪吃进肚子里，“怎么上面也水淋淋的、啊哟”，被毫无力道的小巴掌拍在身上，他佯装害怕的躲避，只是一个转身就把她整个抱了起来。

“好啦，现在就去洗个澡，然后一起睡觉吧。”把御主对自己异样的躲避理解成和自己一样的、对对方强烈的冲动之后，燕青显然心情非常亮丽，“然后……以后也要御主多担待了呢。”

立香已经累得不想说话，就连洗澡也是燕青代为完成的。方才这场情事对精力充沛的英灵显然连战斗的边都没摸到，抱着御主躺回到床上的燕青多半是出于想要抱着她的心情才这么做的。

少女几乎是一沾床铺就沉沉地睡了过去，她的脸上还因为刚才过分的玩弄而带着淡淡的委屈，眉头更是因为燕青时不时的亲吻而皱起来。察觉到这一点之后燕青就改为十指紧扣住她的手，“真是一见误终身，”他想，“对你、对我，都是如此。”


End file.
